Sweetie Belle
Sweetie Belle is a school-aged unicorn filly and the younger sister of Rarity. She makes her first major appearance in the episode Call of the Cutie. She is a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders alongside Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, and like them, she doesn't have a cutie mark yet. She is shown to be a talented singer.__TOC__ Development Sweetie Belle shares the name of a character in the third generation of My Little Pony. In her previous incarnation, she has a white body, a purple and pink mane and tail, and her cutie mark is a sparkling pink heart. Mostly in the Core 7 serials, she is described as an expert baker and the youngest of the group, who has a big heart. Her talent in singing could be a tribute to the third generation Pegasus pony Starsong. Also, the third generation Sweetie Belle's voice was supplied by Andrea Libman, who currently voices Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. Sweetie Belle's current singing voice is provided by Michelle Creber, who also voices Apple Bloom. Personality Role as a sibling Despite her clumsiness, Sweetie Belle's burning desire to help her sister Rarity with her daily chores and dresses often result in a mess, much to the dismay of the overwhelmed elder sister. This is the most well-developed in the episode Sisterhooves Social, where she tries making breakfast for the family, comically garnishing a plate of burnt food, drying clothes on a clothesline, creating a card for Rarity using much-needed sapphires, and cleaning up what appears to be a mess. However, all of these tasks go awry for both of them. Sweetie wishes to take part in the Sisterhooves Social event alongside Rarity; Rarity refuses, calling it "uncouth". They both agree that they don't need a younger/older sister and Sweetie Belle abandons Rarity, favoring staying with Applejack instead. The sisters eventually make up after Rarity secretly runs the obstacle course with Sweetie Belle, winning second place. They both agree at the end of Sisterhooves Social that being sisters takes work, but if you compromise and embrace each other's differences, you can have a lot of fun and be close. Role as a Cutie Mark Crusader She appears to be the most even-tempered of the Crusaders, taking on positions of leadership and rationality. For example, in Stare Master, Sweetie has to keep the other two on track a number of times while they wander through the forest. During the events of Ponyville Confidential, Sweetie Belle shows ability in leadership, taking charge of the Crusaders' foray into journalism by keeping the other two fillies focused by giving them ideas and pep talks. Along with that, she is not afraid of taking a moral stand, being the first to voice her concerns about their slanderous gossip column. The episode Hearts and Hooves Day portrays her as either comically naive (like her two friends) or mature at turns. She fails to notice that her song interrupts a somber funeral, but plays a role in devising the plot to lure Cheerilee and Big McIntosh into drinking the love potion. She directs the brewing of the potion, and is also is the one that finds out that the love potion has negative side effects and works together with her friends to break the spell. Skills Singing Sweetie Belle is a talented singer. In The Show Stoppers, her singing voice was described as "awesome" by both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. It was heavily hinted by Twilight Sparkle that singing is Sweetie Belle's special talent, of which she seems to be unaware. Her showmanship and singing skills completely overpower those of Fluttershy in Stare Master when Sweetie derailed her lullaby and turned it into a lively gospel number. However, she says in The Show Stoppers that she dislikes the idea of singing in front of a crowd. In Hearts and Hooves Day, she shows her singing abilities again by singing The Perfect Stallion along with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. Songwriting Sweetie Belle is also a skilled songwriter. She helped to come up with the basic lyrics for the Cutie Mark Crusaders theme song, which she is heard singing to herself at the start of The Show Stoppers. Later, when Scootaloo is struggling to come up with additional lyrics, Sweetie comes up with some effortlessly. Making clothing In the episode Stare Master she gave her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders matching capes that she made herself. They are not particularly stunning, but do not receive any negative attention besides a frantic Rarity, angry that Sweetie Belle used the last of her special fabric. However, during The Show Stoppers, Sweetie Belle struggles with creating costumes for the trio and creates a sweater with five legs before Apple Bloom suggests she uses the dress form. Cooking In Sisterhooves Social, Sweetie Belle cooks at the beginning of the episode with her mother teaching her as she goes along. Rarity awakens to the smell of smoke and rushes downstairs to find Sweetie Belle in the middle of the kitchen, who has caused a fire. She incinerates all of the food she prepared, including juice and liquefied toast. After Rarity remakes the breakfast, Sweetie Belle is allowed to add the garnish to a plate of eggs. She doesn't damage the food but manages to break a table in half while doing this. Near the end of the episode, Rarity walks into the kitchen to see that it is a mess again. Sweetie Belle comes out presenting an unburnt pie. History Sweetie Belle appears in Friendship is Magic, part 1 as a cameo, scared and huddled next to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo when Night Mare Moon reappears in Princess Celestia's place at the Summer Sun Celebration. She makes her first speaking appearance in Call of the Cutie, when she and Scootaloo stand up for Apple Bloom while she is being ridiculed at Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera, and revealed that they also did not have their cutie marks. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo become friends with Apple Bloom, and they later form the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a club with the purpose of finding their hidden talents and earning their cutie marks. Sweetie Belle is not revealed to be Rarity's sister until her next appearance in Stare Master. Lauren Faust said she does not live with Rarity at Carousel Boutique. This is shown when her parents drop her off with Rarity while they go off for vacation in Sisterhooves Social, and also hinted at when Rarity takes a look around Sweetie Belle's room in the German magazine comic Einfach rufus. Appearances :See also: Character appearances Beginning in the episode Lesson Zero, she was added to the remastered intro at the end of the train along with Scootaloo and Apple Bloom. Quotes Gallery :Sweetie Belle image gallery See also * * References de:Sweetie Belle es:Sweetie Belle it:Sweetie Belle no:Sweetie Belle pl:Sweetie Belle sv:Sweetie Belle Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Foals Category:Featured articles Category:Female characters Category:Musicians